Crucero clase Consular
El Crucero clase ''Consular, comúnmente conocido como el '''Crucero de la República', era una nave de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana utilizada por la República Galáctica para transportar a los Jedi y los diplomáticos a lugares donde hubiera problemas a lo largo de la galaxia. Características [[Archivo:RadiantVII ep1ig.png|left|thumb|250px|Esquema del crucero clase Consular.]] El crucero clase Consular era una nave estelar diseñada y fabricada por la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana y era utiliza por la República Galáctica para transportar a los Jedi y diplomáticos a lugares donde hubiera problemas a lo largo de la galaxia. Modelos civiles del crucero clase Consular fueron utilizados para el transporte directo y eran indistintos. Sin embargo, los Consulares en servicio diplomático, fueron pintados de rojo para declarar su inmunidad diplomática y también para servir como advertencia de no atacar. El rojo era el color de las relaciones de los embajadores y la neutralidad de las naves capitales de la República, y así ha sido durante muchos siglos. Sin embargo, durante las Guerras Clon, estos cruceros se pintaron con los mismos colores que los cruceros de ataque de la República. Todo buque que proviniese de Coruscant se pintó completamente rojo, mientras que otros sólo tenían rayas. El crucero de la República estaba equipado con una cápsula salón que servía como zona de reunión segura para los representantes de la República y los líderes de los grupos en conflicto. Había también una gran variedad de cápsulas salón que atendían a diferentes especies alienígenas. En situaciones de emergencia, la cápsula salón podía separarse de la nave y, contando con su propio sensor, equipos de soporte de vida y motores, podía proteger a la tripulación diplomática a bordo. La nave también llevaba a una serie de cápsulas de escape. La capacidad total del crucero era de 9 de la tripulación y 16 pasajeros. Para mayor seguridad en las misiones diplomáticas, la tripulación orgánica se mantenía al mínimo, con muchas funciones del buque atendidas por droides. Aunque las versiones diplomáticas estaban desarmadas, varios cruceros fueron modificados para tener dobles cañones turboláser y dos lanzadores de misiles de concusión instalados para servir en las Fuerzas Judiciales y las fuerzas de seguridad regional, al menos algunos de los que luego se redesignaron como cruceros de asalto ligero de la República o fragatas de la República. Otros fueron modificados para servir como transporte de tropas y naves de mando. Historia Los cruceros Consular entraron en servicio al final del período de tiempo de la República. Una primera versión de la nave fue construida después de la Reforma de Ruusan y en servicio en el 990 ABY.Darth Bane: Regla de Dos Fueron creados por el recorte de presupuesto que requería la construcción de nuevas naves estelares utilitarias y sin ostentación; fue esa la cualidad que atrajo a los Jedi para su uso. Durante el preludio de la Invasión de Naboo en el 32 ABY,The New Essential Chronology hubo un crucero clase Consular, Radiante VII, que transportó a Qui-Gon Jinn y a Obi-Wan Kenobi Federación de Comercio acorazado Saak'ak que orbitando Naboo. A la nave le fue asignada una tripulación mínima de un piloto y una capitán. Ambos murieron cuando la Federación de Comercio destruyó la nave. Militarizados Consulares que se conocieron como cruceros de asalto ligero de la República sirvieron a la Armada de la República en la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark y en el Alzamiento Yinchorri. Estas naves tenían cañones y armaduras adicionales agregadas a su diseño. left|225px|thumb|Un crucero de la República se adaptó a una fragata de la República durante las Guerras Clon. Durante la Guerras Clon, algunos naves Consulares pasaron a ser reacondicionadas como cargueros c70, agregándole baterías de armas y servido como fragatas en la Armada de la República en tiempos de guerra. Poseían una combinación de potencia de fuego y velocidad que les hizo valiosos componentes de la Armada. Civiles como Noggox el Hutt también usaron Consulares. Uno de sus cargueros fue capturado por el pirata Dool Pundar. Las militarizadas fragatas clase Consular tenían una mano de pintura similar a la de los [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Venator]]. La tradición de pintar estrictamente de rojo los buques continuó incluso en los días del Imperio Galáctico. La nave de la Princesa Leia Organa, la Tantive IV, fue rayada en rojo para indicar inmunidad diplomática. Un puñado de cruceros armados seguían en funcionamiento en toda la galaxia durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. El contrabandista Rif Taranu ayudó a la Alianza Rebelde a través de su crucero modificado Recuento de Muertos, transportando mercancías para ellos. Varios se vieron en la Rueda del Jubileo a principios de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, y participaron en la Batalla de Yag'Dhul. Entre bastidores Los primeros diseños del crucero clase Consular tenían un aspecto suave, "estílo Coruscant". Después de varias iteraciones, George Lucas y Doug Chiang decidieron que el crucero debería tener un fuerte vínculo visual con la trilogía original. Con esa dirección, Chiang y el Departamento de Arte idearon una nave con un perfil más rectilíneo que hizo eco en el diseño del corredor de bloqueo de [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Una de las últimas adiciones al crucero fue la pequeña serie de antenas que descansaban sobre la cabina. Lucas sintió que la nave necesitaba "algo extra" para guiar los ojos de la audiencia a esa sección de la nave. En Star Wars Empire 22: Alone Together el crucero consular se señaló erróneamente como un Yate de Lujo Personal 3000. Apariciones *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Aurra's Song'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' cómics *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 3'' *''Star Wars 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 9: Outlander, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 22: Twilight, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 30: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 34: Darkness, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 35: Darkness, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Jedi Quest 2'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Star Wars: Poison Moon'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Strange Allies'' *''The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Shadows in Green'' *''Decision: Cularin'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: 1313'' *''Star Wars Droids 3: The Scarlet Pirate'' *''Mask of the Pirate Queen'' *''Lealtad'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' }} Apariciones no-cánonicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fuentes thumb|200px|Los motores de cohete proporcionan empuje de escape para la cápsula salón. *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 50'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' * * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Clases de naves capitales Categoría:Cruceros espaciales clase Consular Categoría:Productos de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde